The Shinobi of Hogwarts
by Senney
Summary: A mission brings promises of funds to Konoha struggling and burnt in the wake of the ninetails. It will be strange and dangerous, and there is but one shinobi up to the task at hand. Dumbledore will put his faith in Hound. Hound will do his duty. kaka/gai
1. Introduction: A Strange Mission

AN/ Yo, it's Senney, and SEXTUS EST DISCIPULUS MALUS, for all of my UTS friends... 'specially Mooshie and Joshie... (Edit: Samuel, you too, if Josh corrupted you...)

Done, "Speech" 'Thoughts' '_whispering_' **Inner voices**

The Shinobi of Hogwarts

* * *

In the Hokage's tower, an old man sat, dwelling on the events of a mere week ago. Sarutobi, the third Hokage, had been forced out of retirement at the death of his successor. Kayoru had been merely 22 at the time, and had sealed the bijuu in a newborn child. Afterwards, Konoha was about one quarter of its original size... The rest was charred and ashen. Not only that, but Konoha was getting very little business, and many shinobi had died. Today, though, Sarutobi saw hope, for an old friend of his from foreign country was visiting. The friend would bring with him, a contract. 

A contract meant Work.

They needed that job now more than ever. To get business was to rebuild their fractured society, and he knew the best Shinobi for this job. Multi-talented, young, smart, and the perfect weapon... the third was cut short on his musings when a figure appeared out of nowhere, with a discreet 'pop' noise.

"Ah, Hello my dear friend Albus, how are you?" Sarutobi cracked a wistful smile.

"Personally I am quite well, but I am in need of your assistance." the man replied.

"Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, How may I be of assistance?" the Older Shinobi asked.

"I am looking to hire your strongest guard to shadow a young wizard. The guard will need to pose as a witch or wizard from an academy as a singular entry into the triwizard cup. Keep in mind the challenges that he or she will face are very grave. We wish for this to be an actual contract, and I would like to meet your choice as soon as you can contact him. How long will that be?" Albus had sat himself down across from the Hokage, trepidation clear on his face. Sarutobi almost laughed,

almost.

"The guard of my choice is ANBU wolf. Two years of experience as ANBU, age, turning fifteen next month. Has killed, knows and uses more than 1000 techniques perfectly. He has two advanced bloodline limits, and he is an absolute genius who is sorely dedicated to his job. The only thing he requires is that no-one provoke conversation with him, and that no-one tries to force off his secondary mask. He will most definitely be able to compete in the games, and could be a teacher in training while at your school." Sarutobi waved to one of his assistants, who left the room. "He is just outside."

"Good," said Dumbledore, "We need to leave soon so that I can show him around before the students arrive."

"I do understand, so the cover story for him is," Sandaime began.

"Correct a student from the hidden villages who is to compete in the triwizard tournament. We think that some things are going to go down... for lack of a better word, poorly. There are suspicions rising, Sarutobi."

"Sarutobi-sama," ANBU Wolf stepped inside and cocked his head to the right, Dumbledore found it enchantingly... uh, creepy.

"Fluffy," the Shinobi visibly stiffened, "Remove your mask," The Shinobi sighed and pulled off the vague wolf mask. He looked young, but his visible right eye was deadened, and his left eye was covered by the Konoha Hitae-ate. 'What has happened to this child?' Albus thought.

"Speak of yourself, ANBU," Sarutobi said, more respectful to this child than Albus would've thought.

"I am Hatake Kakashi, the Last Hatake. I have 8 nin-dog summons. I can use the Uchiha bloodline, evolved to a third tomoe. I turned fifteen last week. I have been ANBU since four weeks after I turned twelve. I have only two personal attachments to this village, and I came across some experience with object guided chakra use." The fifteen year old paused, "Saru-sama?" His voice was cold and unemotional.

"Yes Fluffy?"

"please thank Jiraiya on my behalf, I would like for him to be my replacing touchstone along with Gai."

"Consider it done, Shinobi of Konoha,"

The child looked at Dumbledore. Addressing him, he asked, "What are the parameters of this mission?"

"Please do call me Albus, and you are to act as a visiting student who will perform in the Triwizard tournament. You will shadow our defense against the dark arts teacher. Your real purpose is to act as a guard to Harry Potter, whom you may inform of your position should you see it as fit."

"When do I leave?"

"Whenever you can. I will transport you there personally, do you speak English?" Dumbledore asked. The guard smirked as he put on his mask.

"Absolutely" He said, in perfect English, without the barest hint of an accent.

"Well then," Albus spoke in English, "When will you be ready? I can transport us from anywhere, so if you need to get some things-"

"That is Unnecessary Albus," Sarutobi interrupted, "Wolf should have his pack outside the Office, you can transport from here right now."

"Wonderful, Wolf, would you get your pack?" The 'hai' of response was encouraging, as he swept out of the room with an unnatural grace. He was gone for a moment, but in that moment Sarutobi said;

"He can morph into a white wolf, but if he is injured in that form, he cannot turn back until sufficiently healed. It has happened before... he is very deadly I that form though."

"I see. He has some attributes even in his human form?"

"Accelerated sense of smell, his secondary mask helps with that... he passed out from Jiraiya's cologne once..." They both laughed. Kakashi opened the door; he had a small pack on his back. Sarutobi gestured to the empty short scabbard by the young ANBU's hip;

"Asuma should have your Tanto repaired by this evening, I will mail it to you. Now, off you go, both of you!" Albus stood and bade farewell to Sarutobi. He grabbed one of Kakashi's arms and apparated to Hogsmeade.

When the somehow spinning dark reeled to a halt, the momentum caused Kakashi to stumble. He glared at Dumbledore through the mask, the wizard looked at him, and Albus could've sworn that the child had actually growled at him...

Out on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, as they were, there were few people, but Kakashi could smell the crowds who were just to the north of them. In the town, he deduced, there were about 48, no 49 people. Not to mention a fair few animals. He should probably keep a lower profile... about to make a suggestion, Dumbledore beat him to it,

"Wolf, maybe as we travel through the village to the school you should use your dog form? Just so that the villagers aren't so suspicious of you and that mask." Kakashi nodded. Bringing a hand up to the nose of his mask, he morphed into a large-ish white wolf.

"I can see why Sarutobi calls you Fluffy. That is not a Henge, right?" The dog nodded. "Good, let's go."  
At the Hogwarts Castle  
Having returned to his human form, it took all of Kakashi's shinobi training to not gape at the huge building that loomed out of the fog. It was astronomical in proportions. That one castle was bigger than the Konoha which he had left. Dumbledore led the 'guard' through the castle and to his office. Well, to the large statue that represented the door.

"This is the door to my office. Minerva is in there waiting for us. She will show you where most of the things are." Kakashi looked at the statue.

'Is there a Genjutsu up? I can't sense it at all?' Kakashi was so worried. Who could possibly set up a genjutsu that he couldn't sense? Impossible. Dumbledore seemed to read his mind.

"No Illusion arts were used, but this statue actually guards the door. He moves at the mention of a password. In this case, Fizzing Whiz-bee." the statue leapt aside revealing a large spiraling staircase. It moved. Behind his mask, despite his training, Kakashi was in shock. He was thankful for that damn mask for once.

Very thankful.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .Senney out!


	2. Arc One: 1 of 6

The Shinobi of Hogwarts

Inside the mildly cramped office there was already a woman. She reminded Kakashi of, and smelled of, a cat. The feline smell paled in comparison to her rather strong perfume. She probably hadn't even put it on in days and it still came close to overpowering his nose. He stood by the door, politely refusing the offer to sit near the source of the smell. Dumbledore figured it out when he neared Minerva. The rose and daisy scent was sickly sweet, even to him. He addressed Minerva.

"Professor McGonniccal, this is the new student that I told you about." Albus gestured to the black-clad ANBU, Minerva jumped slightly out of her chair at the sight of the fearsome mask.

"I don't particularly care to have a masked man in this school." She shuddered, "It will scare our students and faculty."

"Maaa, McGonniccal-san, if it bothers you all I will take off my mask. Only the ANBU one though." He offered. He was supposed to pretty much live here like a student, so he may as well get on the good side of the teachers.

"That would be appreciated, Fluffy," Kakashi growled at Dumbledore, who had officially adopted Sandaime's nickname for him. He pulled off the wolf mask. All that was actually revealed was a bored eye, devoid of definite emotion.

"Do you have a proper name?" Minerva was unnerved by this newcomer. He exuded a strange aura that seemed choked, like he was shrouding it.

"Hatake Kakashi."

"What do you know about wand magic?" She asked.

"I use a Tanto." He replied.

"A what?"

"A short Katana." Kakashi didn't like to dabble around in things so simple

"Katana?" These terms were foreign to the transfigurations professor.

"It's a Japanese sword Minerva," Albus turned to Kakashi. "Wizards, like shinobi, use chakra to create results. The biggest difference is that even the most powerful wizard's chakra reserves pale in comparison to a moderately trained Shinobi. Because of that restriction wizards were forced to use an object to give them greater control over what little they had. A wand was the best choice for it could house magical amplifiers. As a shinobi, you never needed to learn object guided chakra use. So what our main question is, how do you use the Tanto, and why?"

"Ah," Kakashi got it. They wanted to know why any ninja would demean themselves to the level of using an object as a chakra guide. "Well, when I was younger, I had abominable chakra control. As did everyone in my clan. Our chakra is different from normal chakra, it is more, um... volatile would be the best word for it."

"Different how, exactly?" Albus asked.

"Can you summon chakra into a visible state in your hands?" Kakashi asked him.

"Yes, should I?" Kakashi nodded affirmatively. Dumbledore raised his right hand from his sleeve. After a few seconds it began to glow a soft blue with energy. Minerva was stunned. Kakashi was bemused.

"See how your chakra, or magical energy, is blue and easily compared to a flame? Well, here's the difference," Kakashi gathered chakra to his hand. It began to radiate white, and crackled around like lightning. McGonnicall's face seemed to be the color of Kakashi's hand. "In raw form it can send a tree to ashes. It creates results more powerful than he chakra of any other shinobi." Kakashi put out the glow in his hand.

"Where did you learn channeled magic from?" asked Dumbledore.

"I happened upon an old English book of spells and experimented with my Tanto. I can use it as a wand with spells generally up to 6th year standards here." 

McGonniccal looked mildly impressed... or was she in the after effects of an adrenaline rush? Either way she asked Kakashi to transfigure a nearby stool into a cat. Kakashi really thought this lady had a thing for cats. Dumbledore and Minerva kept talking with Kakashi listening intently, never interrupting unless actually addressed.

They decided that he would live with the Gryffindor fourth year students, as he was their age, and the person who'd need the most surveillance was there. Kakashi would attend all of their classes as a student, except for defense against the dark arts, wherein he would be a student teacher alongside 'Mad-eye' Moody or Remus Lupin, whoever was teaching on the day.

They were dismissed, and Minerva guided Kakashi to the Gryffindor tower. His bag was very small, and McGonniccal questioned whether or not he had enough things, but she trusted that Dumbledore made sure that this 'Kakashi' was well equipped.

Leaving him with the password, McGonniccal left in search of her chambers. Kakashi too this chance to unpack.

The dormitories were eerily silent, but that did not disturb the young ANBU, for he had fought with a man named Zabuza. That silent killer had terrified him, and taken out some of his faceless teammates, but in the end, Kakashi hadn't even needed the sharingan.

He took out another shirt from his sack. Kakashi was at the bed by the wall closest to the door. There was a list on the door naming the people who would be in the same room as him.

Seamus Finnegan

Kakashi Hatake

Neville Longbottom

Harry Potter

Dean Thomas

Ron Weasley

'Why can't English people put surnames first?' Kakashi had folded his shirts and was moving onto his pants. The ANBU mask lay, out of sight, but not mind, under the pillow. On a calendar not far over from where he was working, Kakashi noted that classes for these students would commence the following day. 'Great,' he thought, 'more time to get to know these brats…'

Kakashi decided to take an inventory of the weapons that he held on his person. One Katana, ten Shuriken, eight Kunai, one Fuuma Shuriken, three explosive scrolls, four poison vials, thirty two Senbon, one soldier pill, and his empty Tanto holster. Just as he got to that item, he heard a scratching at his window.

An owl.

'What the hell?' Kakashi thought. He let the owl in. It was carrying a parcel with a letter attached. Kakashi petted the owl's head as he would his dogs' as a reward. The owl hooted in a contented manner and relinquished the parcel. Kakashi opened it to find his fixed Tanto. There was a letter from Asuma which Kakashi didn't bother to read. Maybe he should have read it, Sure Asuma was his friend, but Kakashi really didn't need reminders of home from that underage smoking chuunin buffoon. Kakashi returned to unpacking.

Less than an hour later, 1am Greenwich Time; Kakashi had finished unpacking and now lay sleepless on his bed. He wore boxers and his mask, nothing else. He would do that only for tonight, so that his room mates wouldn't see the scars that his body bore.

He was sure that they would be suspicious enough about this new comer. Some random kid from the other side of the world, here with no prior notice as a fourth competitor in their massive set of games, Games that happened to have a rather large prize…

Yep, they were definitely going to think that something was up…

Especially when he was teaching them freaky combat…

Kakashi wasn't about to give them a reason to suspect him, investigate, or trail him. That reminded him; he definitely needed a better place to hide his ANBU mask. Even he thought that it looked creepy…


	3. Arc One: 2 of 6

The Shinobi of Hogwarts

Caput Trēs

The sun shone glistening through the clouds. Puffy cotton balls hanging low to the ground. The green grasses moved with the soft wind. A train ambled through the pleasant countryside of northern Britain. Swaying back and forth in a perpetual pitch, the low hum of its engines uprooting the occasional grouse, the train moved along.

The persons on the train were excited, each one a flourish of ambition and hopes. The new school year was fast approaching. Old friends were reunited; chatting animatedly about their summer's just past. They wondered collectively about their teachers and classes, would they be harder, would they be meaner?

In one cabin, in particular, three students sat with one teacher, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Remus Lupin. They had all donned their school robes, and were discussing the new things that were happening at the school.

"Professor," started Hermione, "why is the fourth year Gryffindor defense against the dark arts class going to be completely separate from all of the other classes?"

"Well, the faculty decided that your class was far more advanced than any of the others. We even gave Neville some extra training. He may be a match for you Ron." Lupin replied with a smile. Ron gave him quite the dirty look.

'Smart ass,' the redhead thought, though he voiced a different opinion, "Why us though?"

"Because you are the future,".

"Come again?" Harry spoke up. "We are the future? Of what?"

"The Gryffindor students are viewed as the future army of the light. You have skilled students in each of the subjects. Each one has his or her own inherent ability. Hermione is extremely intelligent; Ron is great with transfiguration now that he got a new wand… you really shouldn't have been using your grandfather's wand. And Harry, you are the key to defeating Voldemort. The prophesy says so." The three students beamed at him.

"But that doesn't mean that you don't need more work. A lot more work… especially in the physical fitness area…" Lupin finished and grinned at the fallen smiles of his young companions. Hermione seemed to remember something when she spoke up;

"Professor Lupin, I remember reading about the triwizard cup, and that it was returning to Hogwarts. I thought that the ministry had banned it long ago…"

"What's this Tri-fizzy doo-hickey?" asked Ron.

"The Tri Wizard cup," Remus breathed, "It was banned before even my time at Hogwarts. It is an event wherein three witches or wizards from the three major wizarding communities compete to win. There are three events, differing from year to year."

"Well," Harry said, "what's the point of doing something like that?"

"To strengthen the bonds of the magical communities, I suppose," Said Hermione.

"Indeed" replied Lupin. "It's kind of like an extreme fitness testing of the magical communities."

"Fitness testing!" Hermione paled,"Noooo!"

"What's got her off of her rocker?" asked Ron, who was looking curiously at his disheveled female companion.

"It's a muggle thing, gym class… frightening stuff," Harry replied.

Hermione was rather twitchy for the rest of the ride…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

In the great hall of the old castle the first year students had just been sorted. Eight went to each of the houses, though ten went to Slytherin. The meal carried on as normal for Harry, Hermione, and Ron. There were occasional conversations about commonplace topics. Eventually Ron brought up the topic of 'the new kid'.

"Who is that" Ron asked, gesturing to the silver haired figure who was sitting in a rather empty part of the table.

"I have no idea," said Harry, "You got anything Hermione?"

"He could be one of the competitors for the Triwizard cup… He looks foreign." She moved closer to Harry, "If you ask me, he shouldn't be allowed to wear that mask… it is so creepy."

The two boys nodded slowly in agreement. Just that instant, Dumbledore asked for their attention.

"Students, quiet please, I wish to make a few announcements concerning the events that will be happening during this school year." The hall grew nearly silent. "I am sure that many of you have heard whispers of the Triwizard cup, and those are true. This year, after thirty some odd years of its absence we will be re-introducing the Triwizard cup."

Murmurs filled the hall. This was a new concept for many of the school's students, for they had never seen the games nor did they ever expect to.

"I would like to introduce our opposing schools. First, from Transylvania, we have Durmstrang School."

After Dumbledore spoke, a group of about twelve burly teenaged boys lumbered into the hall. There were shouts of 'OMFG; It's Viktor Krum!' and 'Pinch me, it's Viktor!' Ron looked like a fan girl as he ogled his favorite quidditch star. All of the Durmstrang students took a seat by the Hufflepuff table.

"Secondly," Dumbledore continued after the cheers had died down, "from Normandy, in France, we have Beauxbatons academy."

Now a group of eight beautiful girls marched into the room. They were all wearing satiny blue dresses, they floated, blue butterflies in the great hall. Dumbledore smiled as almost all of the men in the room (excluding the teachers) began Cat-calling. He continued;

"Those would be our opponents per usual, but this year it shall be different. I got in touch with another magical community that we never knew existed. They were able to spare us one strong competitor, giving us a four wizard tournament rather than three. From the hidden shinobi village of Konoha, I give you our fourth competitor, please stand."

Kakashi obliged, saluting from the Gryffindor table. In the applause Kakashi's well trained ears caught a few remarks about his mask. He said nothing, personally thinking his strange hair was more worthy of comment. He retook his seat almost instantaneously. Sure he was a shinobi, and shinobi show no feelings, but when he wasn't trying to kill someone, he was rather reserved, almost shy.

"Thank you." Dumbledore started to explain again, "This student has been enrolled at our academy by his village in an effort to start an alliance; thusly we have sorted him into Gryffindor house, where he will live with the fourth years. He will compete in the tournament as an external entry, and should he win the glory would go to Konahagakure."

The Gryffindors cheered, no matter what they would have an entry to the cup, which was quite the glory. Perhaps they may even have two competitors in the tournament. Ron and Harry looked at each other, then at Kakashi, then back at each other. New kid in the dorm…

After a few more announcements about entry, how only those aged fifteen and over could be entered in the contest, and about a few busted toilets, the students were dismissed from dinner.


	4. Arc One: 3 of 6

**A/N: **a touchstone is the person who should be contacted in the event of your death, or in the event that you need personal help. Having Gai and Jiji-sama as Touchstones means that Kakashi cares deeply for them.

The Shinobi of Hogwarts

Caput IV

After having been dismissed from their dinner, the students clamored up the stairs into their respective dormitories. The fat lady opened to the Gryffindors at the mention of 'Blasting Boggarts'.

In the red and gold common room, the students milled around. Kakashi had already gone into his dorm. Ron and Harry decided to go and meet this new fellow. On their way up to the room, on the twisting staircase, they were both thinking about him. His strange clothes, the fact that you could only see one of his eyes, and the glimmer of sword by his left hip. Ron and Harry were really intrigued, was he a warrior? What was his name? Where was this 'Konahagakure'?

When they got inside they saw the white haired kid. He was sitting on his bed staring at the doorway.

"You know," Harry said kindly, "That's really creepy looking."

"Hm?" Kakashi returned, "Sorry, I was zoned out there,"

"You don't have any accent at all?" Ron inquired. " I thought you were foreign or something."

"I just speak very good English," Kakashi replied, Harry was looking at the door;

"Kakashi Hatake?" Harry asked, "Is that your name?"

"Yeah," he simply said. "Do we all have the same classes?"

"Usually," Ron said, "I think us three have the same schedules," he gestured at the one Kakashi had taped to the wall by his bed.

"We do," the Nin flinched a little when two other guys, remarkably similar to the redhead, came bursting into the room. Kakashi gagged slightly. These newcomers stank of cologne.

"Ronny! Is this your new roomie?" one of them said, approaching Kakashi, "I'm Fred," He said, offering a hand to the choking Nin, who grudgingly accepted. After this 'Fred' had relinquished his hand, the other one moved forward;

"And I'm George," The other, identical to the first, and just as smelly, thrust forth his hand. Kakashi accepted, thinking epithets at one of his family's traits.

'Stupid nose,' he thought. "Yo," Kakashi said in greeting. Thankfully the twins left, and the smell dissipated quickly. Kakashi was still rather dizzy. The dark haired one introduced himself.

"Harry, Harry Potter, Glad to meet you Kakashi," This one didn't offer his hand, but continued, "What's up with that mask?"

"It's just something I wear. It protects me from unwanted trouble in my village, and dampens powerful smells. Like your brothers, Ron,".

"Do I smell too?" Ron asked, grinning like a cat.

"Nah," said Kakashi flatly, with some mischief flashing through his visible eye, "You stink."

The three boys laughed at that, they continued to talk for a little while. Kakashi spoke briefly, never saying more than three words at a time, and being reserved in himself and the information that he passed on. The other boys, Neville, Dean, and Seamus, came into the room and joined in. The conversations soon took a darker twist;

"Would yah ever take off the mask?" Dean asked, to which Kakashi briskly replied;

"No,"

"What if we got it off yah for ourselves?" Seamus chimed in, "It's four on one bud, the odds aren't in your favor…"

The murderous intent flashed from the visible eye, icy blue penetrated the greens and browns; "I doubt your ability to touch me," the Nin hissed, bringing his hands together in the anticipation of a skirmish. Dean reached forwards, and grabbed nothing. All of the boys looked surprised;

" Where's he gone?" Neville said. Upon hearing a whistle, they looked up.

Perched on the ceiling was Kakashi. He hopped down and spared them a smile. The way his eye turned up was heartwarming, and the silence was broken by all of their laughter.

The following breakfast was tired, boring, quiet, and all-round uneventful. Thanks to all of the late night events, most students were tired and subdued. Kakashi wondered just how little chakra they must have…

He ambled through the hallways, tracking Ron by scent so that he could find his way to his first class;

Potions

It didn't really sound all that unpleasant, but when Harry had mentioned it last night, all of the students had cringed. That Neville fellow had looked about ready to die. This professor Snape fellow was quite the character. From what he had gathered, Kakashi thought that he would be a shrewd, ugly, pallid old man.

Upon walking into the room Kakashi was proven slightly wrong.

Sure the man was shrewd, ugly, and pallid, but maybe old was too far. But this guy looked like Gai. Hairstyle wise at the least, greasy long and black, with uber-eyebrows…

Kakashi nearly died…

Potions had been quite the enjoyable class. Kakashi had known very little about the brewing process, and had been eager to learn it. By the end of the class Kakashi had discovered that he had a knack for this. It was basically rules and intuition combined;

His nose helped a damn lot, too.

In charms the short professor, Flitwick, Kakashi thought, was ambitious. He wanted his students to apparate, whatever the hell that was. All of them stood in hoops and spun. Nothing was happening… Kakashi grew confused and asked a brunette girl near to him;

"What is this 'Apparating' thing we're trying to do here?"

"Oh," she paused, "We're using magical concentration to move from one point to the next… none of us can do it properly yet, so don't worry if you don't get it… Whaaaa?"

Next she looked, Kakashi had executed the 'Apparation' quite well. He spoke, "Thanks," he walked back to her, "What's your name?"

"Hermione, you?"

"Kakashi," He smiled, his eye upturned, as he apparated again.

3 Senney


	5. Arc One: 4 of 6

A/N: My chapters have been getting notably smaller…. So here's a 1200 word chapter (Still unbearably pathetic of me, I know. I have to live with myself every day…)

A/N 2: I'd like to point out a mistake I made in chapter one. The age of Kakashi is the one that was said by Sarutobi. I will go and correct that sooner or later. But His B-day will be in the first month at school. Around the first trial.

The Shinobi of Hogwarts

Chapitre Çinq

Kakashi continued to practice the Shunshin-no-jutsu. More and more students were flocking to the sight. Soon their professor made himself known.

"My, my, what is it that we have here," Flitwick commented. "How are you doing that so silently? Most wizards never reach that level of stealth…"

Kakashi looked at the teacher confusedly. Flitwick spoke again.

"Well, do whatever it is that you're doing slowly so that the rest of the class may learn from example," Kakashi shrugged. As the chorus of 'Do – it's grew louder, he complied. About to make the first hand symbol, he was stopped.

"Wait," Hermione said, "What're you doing with your hands?" Kakashi raised his visible brow.

"It's a hand symbol, I take it that you don't use them?" greeted by confused looks, he continued, "It's like using a wand, but not."

"How does that work?" one student rather brashly replied. Kakashi sighed. Bored eye flashed concentration. His hands moved into the three 'In's in a nanosecond. He vanished.

As confused students and professor alike looked all around the room, Kakashi spoke. "Yo!"

They all looked on in awe. There he was, having apparated onto the ROOF upside-down.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

In the next class, nothing much really passed. The students would be working in pairs all year long on human transfiguration. Ron, having taken a liking to Kakashi's style of working, had naturally chosen the nin. Harry and Hermione put themselves together, also. McGonniccal gave them a monumental reading assignment, earning groans and moans from the less-than-enthusiastic students. As they left and started on the way to Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ron struck up conversation…

"So, why exactly," he stressed the word, "do you think they've gone and made us separate?"

"I dunno Ron," Harry replied, "But anything is better than those Slytherin freaks!" That comment earned a few laughs. Kakashi looked confused. Damn his eyebrow was tired. Too much confusion for one day, Kakashi decided. Hermione saw the new students predicament.

"In the houses, there is a big, big rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor." She said. Kakashi nodded in approval, as if the answer was acceptable. They walked into the classroom. Each took one of the seats near the front, knowing full well that there would only be about eleven students in the room. As the others filtered in, Remus started the class.

"Good Afternoon class!" Lupin was greeted by a mumble of 'good afternoons'. Pathetic really… "Well, I'm glad to see you all so full of energy…" sarcasm dripped from his voice, thought he was smiling. Starting on a new topic he said, "I'd like to introduce you to your student – teacher…" A few heads perked up at the statement. A student teacher, why that was… Unheard of…

Kakashi stood and walked to the front of the room. "Me."

"Yes," Lupin said. "Your classmate's proficiency in D.A.D.A is impressive beyond the standards of even experienced Aurors, so he will aid me in preparing you for war."

All of the students swallowed. War was a weighty word to throw around, and it left impact. Was it really so close?

"Professor Lupin, what are we doing this year anyways?" asked Neville.

"Well," he began; looking like he was trying to word it, "you are all highly skilled in the magical area of defense, but you all lack physical prowess. That is what Kakashi is going to teach you."

"Sounds like a load of bull…" Dean said. "I could take that shrimp hand to hand no problem!"

"Really?" Lupin inquired, "Why don't you try?"

"Maybe I'll take a toss!" the ignorant student retorted standing up to Kakashi, who looked bored and detached as ever. Dean was about to throw a punch, when suddenly, the space Kakashi filled in front of him became empty, and a foot made contact with the back of his head.

"Oi! I give, I give!" Dean yelled. Hermione raised her hand, Lupin addressed her.

"Professors, was that wandless magic?" Lupin looked at Kakashi, who shook his head. She started, "B-but that's impossible! Nobody could move that fast!"

'Except me,' Kakashi thought. Speaking quietly, "We will split the class in two, one half with me, the other with Professors Lupin and Moody. We will rotate every week. With me you will learn physical defense and offense, as well as a few wandless spells." The students looked on eagerly, puppies being tempted with a bone.

"That's good."

"This'll be great!"

"Why do we have _three _professors?"

"Quiet Class," called Lupin. He fumbled around his desk for a few seconds, until he grabbed a small scruffy piece of parchment. "The teams will be as such; Lena, Dean, Luna, Seamus, Neville, and Ella will start next week with me." He passed the parchement to Kakashi, who looked at it, thought, then read;

"Ron, Hermione, Harry, Harley, Rachel." He looked up with an icy one-eyed glare. "With me, outside, next week."

----------------------------------------

In the Gryffindor commons that night, Kakashi was being pestered to no end. So many meager attempts to de-mask him. He was loosing count.

No, wait, it was thirty seven.

The white haired teen walked over to where Hermione, Harry, and Ron were. They were chatting secretively, and Hermione glared at Kakashi when he spoke up between them.

"_Do you mind?_" the girl hissed. Kakashi moved back defensively. Hermione immediately regretted her words. "Sorry, you caught me at a bad time… why are you here?"

"Uh… It's kind of embarrassing, but where are the showers?"

"I don't know… every year has their set somewhere in here… Harry, do you know?"

"No, Ron?"

"I'll ask my brothers, they would've had ours last year… not that they use it…" Hermione and Harry laughed. "Hey, we all need showers…Its been two days!?"

Harry and Hermione discreetly checked how bad they smelled before deciding that they did need a shower. They ran to their respective common rooms to accrue their shower stuff. Ron asked his brothers who, surprisingly, knew where the showers were.

The stalls were plain, but the water was hot, and in no time at all they were done. Kakashi was the last one in and the first one out. They didn't see his face nor did they see his body at all.

Hermione was rather disappointed.

--------------------------------

That's all for now folks!

Lovves

Senney


	6. Arc One: 5 of 6

**Title:** The Shinobi of Hogwarts

**Chapter:** VI

**Author:** Senney

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and J.K. Rowling respectively.

**Chapter Summary:** Herein the first challenge begins…

Kakashi was adjusting well to normal life in this school.

Laughable.

Life there is hardly normal.

Three times in the past month and a half he had been assaulted by a rogue owl looking to roost in his hair. He had lost count of how many times someone had tried to remove his mask, by magic or otherwise physical force. It was daily…

Still he was astonished by how little chakra the wizards had. Their wands really amplified the results, without them, conjuring a bunshin would've probably been impossible for most. These kids would fail as shinobi.

One day, in mid September, Dumbledore had called everyone into the dining hall; he had showed them an enchanted goblet…

"_Students, please, Silence!" The headmaster had said, "I would like to show you the 'Goblet of Fire'. This is what will determine the other three competitors in the Triwizard Cup. All students of Hogwarts year five and upwards, all present students of Durmstrang, and all present students of Beauxbatons. Please write your name clearly on a piece of parchment and place it in the goblet to enter." _

_Students leapt out of their seats, a mad scramble to get to the goblet. Kakashi was seated with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. _

_"Why aren't you guys entering?" Kakashi asked, ready to convince Harry not to enter the contest. He was here to prevent the kid from running into danger, dammit!_

_"We're fourth years, we can't... but I could use the Galleons..." Ron said ruefully._

_"Galleons?"_

_"They're the currency of the wizarding world, you know, Money?" Harry Clarified. "On another note, why aren't you entering?"_

_"I'm the only one they sent."_

_"Well, that makes good sense. Don't you miss your home?" asked Hermione._

_"No"_

_"That's rather blunt"_

_"Maybe"_

_Ron added; "Well, where is it?"_

_"Japan?"_

_"Whoa! That so cool!" Hermione started off on a rant on Japanese culture._

_"All of the ninja villages are in the Bo district... we don't really have a lot of modern things, or contact with the rest of the world."_

_"You're a Nin-" Hermione cut Ron off mid sentence;_

_"They're done!" The entire dining hall fell silent. Dumbledore stood behind the Goblet. The flaming sides of the cup flashed a violent red. The whole room was silent in awe... Suddenly a piece of mildly charred parchment flew up. Deftly, Dumbledore caught it. After a moments concentration he called;_

_"The entrant for Beauxbatons academy, of Normandy in France, Fleur Delacoeur! Please proceed to room 301."_

_From the Hufflepuff Table, one of the fine framed girls leapt up, cheering in French with a group of her friends. She and her rather large headmistress walked up and around the head table to a door near the head of the hall. After they exited the room quieted; all attention was drawn back to the cup. After a few tense minutes of silence, another charred piece of parchment came out;_

_"The competitor for Durmstrang School of Transylvania, Viktor Krum! Please go to room 301." Amidst the Cheers, Dumbledore spoke up a gain; "Oh, and while I'm at it, Hatake Kakashi, Please proceed to room 301" _

_And so he went. _

_Eventually Harry ended up there too._

_That had been interesting to say the least..._

Kakashi had been furious; his job had just gotten infinitely more difficult. Now he not only had to protect the kid, he had to protect the kid from intentionally mortal danger.

Fun.

They had been briefed on the challenges, but didn't know exactly what they were. The first one was scheduled during this week, and it was Friday already. Kakashi wondered just what wizards considered dangerous. Rabid dogs? Tailed Beasts? Dragons? Evil Rabbits?

Kami only knows.

Right now Kakashi was headed outside to teach group two some more self defense. They were progressing quite well, group one was doing very well also. Kakashi was focusing them on physical training, since most of them had very little activity open to them.

The quidditch players and the nervous boy, Neville, were suffering the least. His workouts were hard, and they just kept getting harder, until today.

Slowly, the students came to their meeting place. They had all learned to come dressed in sweat-friendly clothes.

"Hai, anou… everyone come sit in a circle." Kakashi commanded. The Students obliged. "Because you are all progressing quickly we will begin looking at the wandless magic aspect of the year."

"We don't know anything about that… we barely know any dueling spells." One of the girls said.

"That's what we're learning!" Hermione said, obviously excited. "Right?"

"Yeah," Kakashi smirked. "But first you need to understand magic in a different way."

And so Kakashi went on a speech about the chakras. He told them about how stamina and knowledge fused through sequences of hand seals to create magical effects. He gave them charts with 25 hand seals. Rat, dog, cat, boar, bird, dragon, mouse, snake, twin snake, wolf, pig, eagle, monkey, fish, cow, bull, sheep, goat, lizard, dolphin, fox, turtle, owl, slug, and toad.

"We have to learn ALL of these?" Ron exclaimed.

"Nah, only Dog, boar, rat, bird, dragon, snake, and monkey. The rest are very uncommon."

"So we make these hand seals in some sequence to get an effect?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, but you have to focus some chakra. You guys don't know what it feels like to focus chakra because the wands have always done it for you."

"Then how do we do it? How do we know?" asked Harry.

"I'll show you," Kakashi said. "Everyone link hands with the person next to you." The students obliged. Kakashi moved between Ron and Harry, "you two, give me your hands." So they did. "Everyone, I'm going to pass a channel of chakra through the circle from my right hand. The goal is to get it from my right hand to my left hand so we make a current. Try to channel the chakra through you."

Kakashi pushed out a small amount of chakra from his right palm. He felt Harry stop it, then allow it to pass through him. Everyone else did similarly well. Some people took a little bit longer than Harry had; Hermione had done it much faster. Kakashi spoke again when the charge of chakra had met his left palm.

"Good job. Everyone, pair off and try to create your own chakra circuits for practice. Uh… Harley and Rachel, you're together, Ron, Hermione, and Harry, you're together, too. Each person should start the circuit at least twice."

About fifteen minutes later they were done. With the class only half over, Kakashi was running out of lesson plan, fast. "Well, it's ahead of schedule, but maybe we can try a simple spell? Anyone remember what we do?"

"We channel chakra and make seals?"

"Good guess, Harley. That's right, but more technically; we create a chakra circuit with ourselves through our hands. Then we think of the result we want and make the seals." Kakashi said. For example, the one I'm going to teach you, a simple replacement spell. Think of a log and a nearby location, channel the energy, the seals are dog, bird, pig, dog." Kakashi demonstrated the signs slowly, then quickly.

To the students' surprise, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke, and was replaced by a large mossy log.

"Got it?"

"Yeah," Ron said, "But if that's simple, then what in hell is complicated?"

"Umm… Well, you can summon spiritual beasts if you sign a contract with them…"

"Can you show us?" one of the other girls, Rachel, was bouncing in her seat.

"I will if one of you can do the substitution spell in twenty five minutes time," He smiled.

They took the challenge.

Ten minutes later the teens were wiped. Harley had gotten the closest. She had replaced herself with a small pebble and moved one foot to the left. After a further five minutes of argument saying that that counted as a success Kakashi caved.

"Fine, fine, fine, I'll do it… I'm a sucker for puppy dog eyes…" He turned around and pulled down his mask to bite his thumb. He pulled a scroll out of his cloak pocket, opened it and smeared it lengthwise with blood. He performed seventeen hand-seals in sequence. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A pack of eight dogs appeared out of nowhere.

"Konnichiwa Kakashi, dou nagai a?"

"Pakkun, it has been a long time!"

"English, then?"

"Yeah"

"The dog TALKS?" Ron exclaimed.

"Do the others talk, too?" asked Harley.

"Not often"

"Cool"

"Well, Kakashi, why did you summon us?" Pakkun asked, jumping onto Kakashi's head.

Kakashi replied in Japanese; "I need you to disperse and patrol the grounds. Report to me every morning and evening. Tell me what you see and hear."

"And smell," Pakkun added.

"Of course." Kakashi reset himself to English. "Class Dismissed. Since it's last period head off to your common rooms." The students and dogs dispersed to their leisure and duties respectively.

Later that night, in the corridor outside the Gryffindor common room, Kakashi and Pakkun were talking.

"He went where?"

"Into the tree. It may've been a complicated genjutsu of some sort, but I clearly saw him walk into the tree."

"So, Shiroi saw Lupin-sensei walking towards the tree at 6 o'clock. Should we investigate?"

"I'll send Shiroi, Lei, and Kiba to check him out. I'll report again come morning."

"Hai, good job Pakkun." Kakashi and the little pug parted.

------------

The next morning Kakashi couldn't find any of his dogs. He wasn't particularly worried about them, they could fend for themselves. But he wanted to know what had happened with Remus. Why had he gone into that tree? _How_ had he gone into that tree?

It was Sunday, and there were no classes. By process of Elimination, this day had to have the first trial. All he wanted to do was find a nice tree and further perfect his name.

But that could wait.

The Gai look alike, Snape, who was decidedly not like Gai _at all, _was fast approaching. The older man stopped in front of Kakashi.

"Hatake, Dumbledore has called all of the competitors back to room 301. Bring your wand."

"Sure." Snape turned around and began walking away. "Umm…so, how do you get there from here?" Kakashi asked. Snape made a small noise of disgust before beckoning Kakashi to follow him. They walked through a few corridors, up a flight of stairs then down two more until they got to the room in question. Snape left immediately.

Kakashi walked into the room quietly. Therein was Fleur, Viktor, Harry, Dumbledore, and a man with large watery eyes. Dumbledore was the first to break the silence.

"Students, this is Mr.Ollivander"

"Hello," Ollivander waved at them, "I'm here to do a quick maintenance on your wands before the event this evening. Please… err… You first miss."

Fleur glided over to Mr.Ollivander. He took her wand, polished it and weighed it, then waved it once. It produced blue bubbles. "Nice, very nice, typical French design. 8 inches, hickory, a veela's hair for the core, very nice."

"Not just any 'air, ze 'air of my grandmuzzer."

"Good. Family ties just make a wand's user all the more compatible. You next Harry."

Harry walked over to the table with the scale. Mr.Ollivander went through the same process with Harry's wand, but it flashed red sparks when waved. The old man was talking about some brother wand or something like that. He gestured for the boy with the Unibrow.

"Hm, it looks like my cousin Vladimyr's work… so blunt. Very Transylvanian with the dragons' heart string, yes, very." It shot green fire when Mr.Ollivander waved it. "Good, good, last is… you. Bring your wand up."

Kakashi obliged. He walked up to the table and gave Mr.Ollivander his Tanto. He looked at it quizzically before asking, "How do you do magic with this thing? There's no core and it's not even a wand!" The bug eyed man waved the short sword frantically, still earning no result. He sighed in frustration. "You do something with this piece of junk."

"It's not junk, it's a family heirloom." Kakashi grabbed the blade, "what should I do with it then?"

"Accio this book."

Kakashi pointed the sword, and the book came. "That good enough?"

"Yes… quite. Alright then, Dumbledore, if you will."

"Thank you. Students, please follow me to the quidditch pitch where we will begin the first trial!"

They were in a tent.

Viktor was pacing nervously, Fleur was biting her nails, Harry was trying to burn a hole in the tent with his eyes, and Kakashi was studying a lone blade of grass with great unwavering interest. Dumbledore returned to the tent.

"The event is about to begin" all eyes were now on the old headmaster. He was holding a small burlap satchel. "Each of you will have to fight your way to a golden egg. In this sack I have your opponents. Please make a Line and draw them out." So they did. They each ended up pulling out a dragon figurine. The figurines had numbers around their necks. Fleur was first, Kakashi second, Viktor third, and Harry fourth. Everyone but Harry seemed surprised, Kakashi noted.

"So we are fighting these, yes?" Viktor said.

"Yes. Miss Delacoeur, if you would be so kind, please make your way out of the tent."

The poor girl was shaking all the way out.

Kakashi went back to studying the grass, Viktor went back to pacing, and Harry went back to staring. They winced when they heard her shriek at one point. The dragon roared, and the crowd cheered.

Apparently she was done.

And alive.

But now it was Kakashi's turn. He exited the tent and walked out onto the pitch. There was a hatch of eggs on the far side. Mixed in with thee authentic eggs was the golden one.

Kakashi heard a roar and looked up.

That was the second largest flaming beast he had ever seen.

Heh…

This was gonna be easy.

------------------------------------------

TBC

Holy crap. Seven pages and a bit.

You guys seriously owe me!


	7. Arc One: 6 of 6

**Title:** The Shinobi of Hogwarts

**Chapter:** VI

**Author:** Senney

**A/N: **Well, just so you guys know, I will be adding in another Naruto character. This is where the angst is going to start… (well, maybe not this chapter, but the next one for sure!) Or maybe not…. ARGH I AM SO EFFING CONFUSED…. I've forgotten my original plotline I've procrastinated for so long… but the plot bunny is back!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and J.K. Rowling respectively.

**Chapter Summary:** Herein the secret of the egg is revealed to Kakashi and Harry. And who is the person that Kakashi must rescue?

_Kakashi heard a roar and looked up. _

_That was the second largest flaming beast he had ever seen._

_Heh…_

_This was gonna be easy._

----------------

No shit.

That wasn't easy. It was pathetically easy. All Kakashi did was create a clone for a distraction, used Shunshin no Jutsu to get to the egg, and again to get back. He got out unscathed, the dragon was fine, and he had the egg.

Not to mention that he finished in about 18.675 seconds.

Kakashi went to the tent at the far end of the field. Inside was the plump medic and Fleur, who was looking rather crispy. The blonde girl looked up, "You are done already? _Incroyable!_"

"Yeah, It wasn't that hard… Dragons are stupid."

"What! Are you insane? I was nearly… I almost… pres-que, pres-que morte!"

"Hm? I'm sorry, I didn't get that."

"Never mind, you did very well."

"Thanks"

They sat in amiable silence for about ten minutes, listening to the crowd yell and gasp, piecing together a mental image of the fight. Finally the spectators fell silent, then screamed and cheered. Viktor had made it past his dragon, but was a little worse for wear. He had a bite-mark on his back and a partially burned face.

"I got it! This is good, my headmaster will be happy!" Viktor said. "But my back is not very happy…"

"Very clearly!" Fleur huffed, "look at you, you are hurt worse than me!" She sighed, mumbling something about 'zis insanity'. The air was tense. It was harry's turn, and although he didn't show it, Kakashi was nervous for him. The kid had to live, and dragons don't always respect the lives of their fighters.

Heh, just like a shinobi.

Tools. That's all that they were to their users. Tools of destruction, tools to get their dirty work done, tools to murder their opposition. They'd be damned if they respected the lives of their opponents, one wrong move would have them dead… and no one wanted that, damnit.

He focused his mind on a single vial in the tent. It always calmed his nerves to focus on something. Something other than what it was that was worrying him. The crowd maintained its nerve wracking silence. Kakashi felt like he was on a team assassination. The waiting was always painful, the suspense hung like a suffocating shield. This was getting way too helpless in kakashi's mind. He had to know what was going on!

Finally the crowd roared in applause. Fleur, Kakashi, and Viktor all let out breaths that they never even knew they were holding. Harry entered the tent. He was pretty much fine, save for the scratch in his shoulder. It looked pretty nasty, but Kakashi knew from experience that it wouldn't be too bad for too long. Harry walked over to where Kakashi was sitting.

"You finished fast, eh?" Harry asked the nin.

"No, not really. I just had it easy." Good thing Harry was done, one more minute and he would've broken that innocent vial with his stare.

"Well, easy for you maybe. Hermione and I were up all night trying to get me to do that accio spell that saved my sorry arse."

"Don't be too concerned. We're going to learn more advanced wand less spells tomorrow."

"Right, sweet!" Harry replied, gesturing a Hi-five. Kakashi didn't pick up. "Kakashi?"

"Hm?" Harry gave him a look that clearly said 'how can you not understand this?' before putting his hand down.

"What?"

"Never mind…"

---------------------

----------------------

The winter was starting to increase its grip on England. Kakashi was very unused to these conditions and did his very best to remain indoors, he would let his dogs go outside. Pakkun could talk his ears off, but most of the other dogs liked it. They would come back with a snowshoe hare that they'd hunted and offer it to their master… Kakashi would look at them with a smile. He liked his dogs, more than he liked any people, they were so much easier to be around…

The ANBU had withdrawn himself considerably from the school population. Many things had happened in the winter that he never wanted to talk about – ever. He was also particularly displeased with himself for making so much contict with the other students. His mind had metabolized that it would help him in his mission, but he knew that that was not the truth. To be successful he would have to observe, silent, unknown to those around him…

So he waited, refusing to talk to anyone about anything except their homework.

Then there was also the matter of that little contest. Dumbledore had told them to keep the eggs and investigate them. Kakashi had figured out how to open it, but all that he heard from it were screams that ripped at his heart, screams that sounded like the dying Kyuubi.

For the life of him he couldn't figure out what he was supposed to do with the stupid egg. So what? The thing could scream. Kakashi saw no point to this at all. Was there some hidden code? Did he have to think about some way to alter the sou – oh.

Kakashi smacked himself.

Hard.

How did he not see it earlier? Sound waves could be altered by water so logically he should try to open it under water. Maybe those unintelligible screams would become something more lucid and comprehensible. Kakashi then proceeded to take the egg and beat himself over the head. Suddenly he had the thought that maybe this is how Gai got so retarded, and promptly stopped, shuddering.

He had this undeniably clear vision of himself in the future, laid back, late, and smirking doing something awful like… reading porn in public! Ew!

No he couldn't ever risk that happening. The other boys were just returning now, Kakashi had had a spare class for the last period, so he was sitting in the dorm alone, freezing his ass off despite the heating. He grabbed a book on Taijutsu from underneath his bed to give his silence an excuse. The door opened bringing in the wave of noise that could only be Seamus, Dean, Harry, Ron, and Neville.

"- And I was all like, you wish you could touch us!"

"Right Ron, as if we'd believe that…" Harry scoffed. "Oi, Hatake, what're you reading? It's all squiggles!"

Kakashi didn't reply. He didn't feel the need to, it was a stupid question, and stupid questions deserved no answers. Harry seemed peeved at the reaction, or lack thereof.

"Hatake, why aren't you talking to us anymore?" Harry asked. Kakashi didn't even bother to acknowledge him. Ron added in;

"Yeah mate, what's got you off?"

"Is it a girl?" Dean asked, Rin, Kakashi thought.

"Miss your home?" Seamus asked, Arashi-sensei, Otou-san, Kakashi thought.

"Is it a friend?" Neville asked, all of them oblivious as to Kakashi's ever tightening movements. Obito…

In a flash of movement Kakashi was up and out of the dorm. He couldn't be there anymore… He had already been thinking about the past and those questions had just snapped it. What had remained of his self control was quickly fading.

Kakashi didn't stop moving until he was well outside of the castle. Being a guard he had the jurisdiction to be anywhere at anytime for any reason. He walked over to the lake and looked at his masked reflection. His Hitae-ate was covering the sharingan mirror wheel eye. It had been ages since he had last looked upon his own face. He himself was scared of what he might see, but he decided to do it anyways.

He untied his Hitae ate and let it slip soundlessly to the ground. He carefully pulled down the mask and leant over the still lake. His reflection saddened him… the fact that he was here saddened him… what he needed the most right now was to go and sit at the memorial, to be as close to all of them as he could be. He missed them even more than he had before… at least back home he had had the eternal pestering of Gai to ward off those depressing thoughts, but now he was alone.

Alone

So many different feelings came with that word. He was glad, for now nobody could criticize his actions, tell him what to do with his life, tell him that his opinions were wrong, but he was even more sad. Sad that there would be no people to care if he did go astray, nobody to care if he wandered down the wrong path and no one to correct him if he were to make a false statement.

He had lost that so recently… All he wanted was someone to be with right now…

"Kakashi?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin, hastily he yanked up his mask and put on the Hitae ate before he turned around to face the intruder. It was unheard of for a shinobi to be snuck up on, but this could be the exception because he was so engrossed in his own thoughts. Hermione was looking at him quizzically. She was obviously worried for him.

Kakashi didn't know what to do right now… he could leave, but they would just keep pursuing him… he was lucky that it was only Hermione looking for him. She seemed to have more wit about her than any of the others. Kakashi stood.

"Hm?" The image of unflappable calm. He fit in with the scenery. He was wearing a black cloak and his black mask. His silver hair and white skin made him look like he was in a black and white picture. The only drop of color was his single vacant blue eye

"Do you want to talk?"

"About?" Kakashi kept his voice and gaze level. Hermione looked away.

"Anything… the color of the sky, the lake, the season…" Kakashi eyed her skeptically, she rubbed her hand nervously. "I just felt like you needed to do something distracting."

This girl reminded him so much of Rin. She was quiet, respectful, intuitive… caring. He couldn't stand to be around her yet at the same time he liked the presence she provided. It was familiar to him and familiarity was something that he had been lacking for a very long time. "sure…" he replied hesitantly. He was really starting to feel long ignored stress from past actions…

Hermione smiled knowingly. Before she could walk over to sit by the lake with Kakashi, a cold howl pierced the air. Hermione whipped her head to the east. To her absolute horror a great yellow circle had made itself known to the dark grey sky-

"Oh god,"

Kakashi hear the howl and immediately leapt up. It had been a wholly unnatural sound. Hoarse and raw, much like a man howling in agony – only it was much nearer and much deeper than any sound a man would make.

"Hermione, do you know what that is?" he asked hurriedly. She shook her head, obviously lying. Kakashi could tell by her visage that she knew what the howling was coming from.

"Uh, a wolf, its probably just a wolf." Kakashi was not impressed by that answer.

"Listen here _gaki_. That was most definitely not a wolf, I know dogs –"

Kakashi couldn't even finish reprimanding the girl before he caught the creature's reek. It was the smell of a man clouded by his own blood and excrement intermingled with the smell of a wild animal. Regardless of what the smell was it was closing in on them very quickly. Kakashi only had enough time to shout one word before the beast was upon them.

"MOVE!" He grabbed Hermione by the waist and pushed her hard. She was sent stumbling out of the way of the beast while Kakashi was left to fight it. The ANBU in him had been reluctant to relinquish any of his weapons, but for the sake of McGonniccal-san he had restricted himself to the use of his tanto and his katana which were strapped by his hip and down his back respectively. No one could see his katana for the cloak covered it up, so Hermione was shocked when he pulled out a full length sword.

Kakashi used the flat of the blade to counteract the strange animal's blows. It was a cross between a human and a wolf… more animal in the head, more human in the build. It was volatile, and it was all Kakashi could do to keep it from eating him.

He found an opening and quickly cast the katana aside in favor of some hand seals. He employed kanashibari no jutsu, effectively freezing the monstrosity. His back was to Hermione.

Hermione watched Kakashi move. His motions were controlled and practiced, though she was certain that he had never seen a werewolf before. She was biting her tongue to restrain herself from yelling to him that he should try to not hurt professor Lupin. Suddenly the sword went flying away and Lupin froze.

Kakashi's back was to her, so she couldn't see what he was doing. She saw him bring a hand up to his head band and move it up, possibly exposing his left eye. Slowly Lupin drifted into a daze and then off into slumber. Kakashi turned quickly and in the blink of an eye he also had Hermione frozen. He removed his hand from over his eye revealing a terrible vertical scar. He opened the eye slowly. It was _terrifying_.

The eye was blood red. There were spinning pinwheel points in it that lulled Hermione into a false sense of security as Kakashi approached. He spoke, his voice low, his breathing quick.

"You will not remember this night at all. You spent the time in the library researching the bo district of Japan. You found and learned nothing. You will walk to the Gryffindor common rooms before you are released from this spell now go."

Hermione felt her mind fade into an oblivious state. Slowly her mind retraced and rewrote until she made it to the common room. There she shook her head…

_What was I doing?_

---------------------------

Okies, the plot bunny is back and I have no school tomorrow! That means update tonight (maybe) and tomorrow (definitely)


End file.
